1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to the transfer of files between computer systems not physically networked together.
2. Description of Related Art
When transferring files between computer systems, it is common to utilize an intermediary diskette. A diskette is loaded into a disk drive of one computer system, the file to be transferred is copied to that diskette, and then the diskette is transported physically to the computer system to which the transfer is to occur and placed in a disk drive of that system. The file is then copied from the diskette to the target computer system.
Computers which are networked together, may transfer files either directly, such as when using a file transfer protocol (FTP), or indirectly via the intermediary of a server. In some systems, all files are stored on a central server and all terminals have access to them, subject to the appropriate security clearance.
The Problems
The transfer of files using a diskette is slow and cumbersome. Transfers must occur twice, first from the source computer to the diskette and then from the diskette to the target computer. Diskettes are limited as to their capacity and often, a file must be broken up and stored on separate diskettes in order to be effectively transferred. The user interfaces utilized to activate a copy command are often not convenient making the transfer difficult. Selecting files, folders and containers from crowded iconic desk tops also creates difficulties; In the network environment, users are often less familiar with the invocation of network commands utilized to transfer files then they are with the operation of their own computer.